That which you love most
by brico4899
Summary: What saw Barney before he hit by a bus?


**Este es mi primer fic Cómo conocí a vuestra madre. Situado en el final de la temporada 3 cuando Barney se da cuenta de que ama a Robin, espero que les guste. Me gustaría dejar constancia de que me encanta pareja Barney / Robin completamente y quería matar a los escritores después de ver el final de la serie**

"Hey Ted nos dijo que antes del accidente vio a su paso la vida delante de sus ojos", dijo Marchal justo después de Ted salió de la habitación "Usted sabe. Todas las cosas que te gustan. ¿Ocurrió a usted también?

"Oh sí". Te diré lo que vio. Tits! "Dijo Lily hasta Barney podía responder.

"El whisky!" Dijo el mariscal de continuar la broma.

"El dinero! Lily continuó como Robin entró en la habitación.

"Suits!" Mariscal, añadió riendo.

"Una demanda de dinero!" Dijo Lilly haciendo que Robin estalló en risas.

"Un traje de tetas!" Said Mariscal y después de pensarlo un momento, añadió: "Una teta gigante vestido con un traje de dinero"

"Y el whisky tit fumar!" Lily plazo provocando una nueva ola de risas.

"Esas son básicamente las cosas que más te gustan. ¿Cierto?" Dijo el mariscal, tan pronto como la risa cesó.

Pero Barney apenas lo escuchaba. Yo no podía dejar de mirar a Robin.

_Flashback_

_Barney finalmente llegó a la puerta del hospital. Estaba agotado después de haber estado funcionando desde su oficina porque no había sido capaz de encontrar ningún taxi. Por el amor de Dios, estaba en Nueva York! ¿Qué posibilidades había de que no se encuentra ningún taxi en Nueva York?_

_"Lo tengo. Lo tengo" Said Barney que lucha por recuperar su aliento mientras él llevaba el Ameridcan._

_Por desgracia, estaba tan agotado por la carrera y tan preocupado por el posible estado de salud de Ted no vio como un autobús que iba directamente hacia el._

_Un segundo antes de su cuerpo chocó contra la estructura es metálica del vehículo inundó su mente imágenes._

* * *

><p><em>"Esto es malo para usted también, usted sabe. ¿Cómo vas a sentir cuando te vea sin maquillaje?" Barney estaba diciendo convencer Robin que ella y Ted no viven juntos.<br>_

_"No estoy usando maquillaje en este momento", dijo Robin  
><em>

_"Mierda, eres hermosa!" Exclamó Barney causando el sonrojo de Robin.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Barney estaba sentado en un sofá, fumando un cigarro mientras espera que Robin llegó. Cuando levantó la vista no daba crédito a lo que veía.<em>

_"Has puesto un traje!" Exclamó el sin ocultar su expresión de felicidad._

_"Pensé que si tuviera que hacerlo mejor que lo hagas bien", respondió ella con una sonrisa._

* * *

><p><em>Barney y Robin corrieron a esconderse detrás de unos contenedores de productos químicos mientras estaban disparando a todos los jugadores que veían.<em>

_"Yo no sabía que existen estos láseres juego todavía", dijo Robin_

_"Disfrute de ellos hasta pasar la fiebre" Barney respondió con una sonrisa "Yo les daré dos meses como máximo"_

_"Para mi parece alucinante", dijo Robin. Y era verdad, por mucho tiempo que no se divertía tanto_

_"Bueno", dijo Barney con un tono autoritario "sígueme, bajando la cabeza y no confiar en un chico de dieciocho años de ..."_

_Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Robin le lanzó algo que estaba detrás de él. Cuando Barney se dio la vuelta, vio a un niño de unos catorce años de edad que abandonaron el campo de batalla después de haber sido eliminado._

_"Me has salvado la vida", fue lo único que pudo decir a Barney._

_"Ya me des las gracias" Robin respondió con una sonrisa radiante._

* * *

><p><em>Barney entró en el McLaren y vio a Robin sentado solo en su mesa de siempre.<em>

_"No puedo encontrar el video. He perdido tres días tratando de ..." Se detuvo al darse cuenta de que estaba llorando "¿Qué te pasa?"_

_"Simon rompió conmigo al final de la actuación", respondió Robin mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas._

_"Si Robin, que ocurrió hace diez años", dijo Barney no entendía por qué estaba llorando ahora._

_"No. Esta noche", dijo Robin tratando de sonreír._

_"¡Oh! ¿En serio?" Pregunta Barney haciendo todo lo posible por no reír._

_Sin embargo, cuando vio que Robin comenzó a llorar de nuevo se dio cuenta de que estaba realmente muy afectada._

_"Awwwwww. Ven", dijo mientras se está sentado a su lado._

_Robin apoyar la cabeza en su hombro y comenzó a sollozar._

_"Es que cuando yo tenía dieciséis años era tan vulnerable y abierta a todos. Sabes? Supongo que sólo estaba sintiendo bien de nuevo. Quería tener dieciséis años otra vez", dijo Robin entre sollozos._

_"Eso Robin es la cosa más estúpida que he escuchado salir de sus labios. Querías tener dieciséis años otra vez? Mil veces he visto el primer video de Robin Spearkels. Y no porque me siento orgulloso como un amigo, sino porque usted era realmente patético. Pero ahora? ¡Vamos! Usted es la persona más increíble que he conocido nunca. Bueno el segundo más sorprendente ", dijo Barney en un intento de animarla._

_"Claro. Por supuesto." Tu eres el primero ", dijo Robin, sin dejar de llorar, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios._

_"No, no, la primera es que el tipo que vive en un lugar llamado espejo. ¿Qué pasa?" Barney respondió dibujando un espejo imaginario con el dedo._

_"Lo que yo digo" Continúa Barney, feliz de verla sonreír de nuevo "¿Es que usted es mucho más impresionante que nunca será Simon"_

_"Barney quiere venir a mi casa?" Pregunta a Robin con una voz mucho más dulce y vulnerable que Barney nunca había oído hablar de ella._

_"Para tu casa?" Pregunta él, comenzando a sentirse incómodo._

_Para todos la respuesta Robin vino a él y le susurró algo en el oído, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa._

* * *

><p><em>Y, por supuesto, las imágenes de la noche que pasaron juntos. Eso es lo que Barney vio momentos antes de que el autobús se estrelló contra su cuerpo. Si alguien le hubiera observado detenidamente la cara en ese mismo momento se habría encontrado que Barney Stinson estaba sonriendo.<em>

Fin de Flashback

De vuelta en la habitación del hospital Barney vio cómo Robin se rió de los chistes que Lily y Marshall habían hecho al respecto. Nunca había visto tan hermosa como ahora, y de repente un absurdo sentimiento de alegría inundó su cuerpo. Se volvió lentamente la cabeza para mirar a Marshall con una fugaz sonrisa en sus labios.

"Sí, básicamente"

**Pido disculpas por los errores gramaticales. Inglés no es mi lengua materna**


End file.
